Kurta Clan
|name = Kurta Clan |kanji = |romaji = Kuruta-zoku |manga debut = Chapter 2 (Mentioned) Kurapika's Memories Part One (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) (Mentioned) Episode 3 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 1 (2011) (Mentioned) Phantom Rouge (Debut) |status = Inactive |classification = Clan of People |leader = Kurta Clan Elder (Deceased) |members = * Kurapika * Kurapika's Mother (Deceased) * Kurapika's Father (Deceased) * Pairo (Deceased) * Mizelle (Deceased) * Chikuta (Deceased) |base of operations = Lukso Province}} The Kurta Clan ( , Kuruta-zoku) was an endangered clan from the Lukso Province. At the time of its near destruction, five years prior to the 287th Hunter Exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 81 it counted 128 members, only 37 of whom possessed Scarlet Eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Overview The clan's people are famous for their Scarlet Eyes. The famous brilliance of the Scarlet Eyes caused them to have high demand as a flesh collector's treasure. At the same time, people not from the clan would often turn frightened and violent after witnessing the transformation. These two factors led the Kurta Clan to choose to live in obscurity in the forests of the Lukso Province. If a member of the clan ever wished to explore the world, they would have to go through a series of tests. One is a written exam, another is an oral questionnaire and the third is the hardest: they have to go into town to buy groceries and not get upset or angry. This is done by using special eye drops which causes the Scarlet Eyes to last long after the person has calmed down. If the Scarlet Eyes appear, it means this person is not ready for the outside world and will fail. This is because people in the outside world are scared of the Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes and the Kurta Clan member could be a danger to oneself or another. Kurapika was able to cheat when Pairo changed the special eye drops with regular water, passing the test. While he is away, all the other members of the Kurta Clan are massacred by the Phantom Troupe; their eyes are gouged out and traded.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 2Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Kurapika is the sole survivor of the Kurta Clan. After exacting an act of incomplete revenge on the Phantom Troupe, Kurapika sets out on a quest to retrieve the eyes of his brethren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Known Members Trivia * The name Kurta may be a reference to the Kurds, an ethnic group in the Middle East. Like the Kurta(s), they have been marginalized and massacred in the countries that they inhabit. * Although probably unrelated, curiously: ** Kurta is an abandoned village in Georgia; it's a part of the Greater Liakhvi Valley Museum-Reserve and it houses a church of St. George. ** A ''kurta'' is an upper garment for men and women, originating in the Indian subcontinent, with regional variations of form. ** In the Estonian language, "kurta" translates as 'complain'. Translations around the World References ar:عشيرة_كورتا es:Clan_Kurta fr:Clan_Kuruta ru:Курута zh:窟盧塔族 Category:Group Category:Kurta Clan